O Ateneu
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Nada há ver com o livro, cena entre mulher, marido, amante do marido masculino. Sexy, yaoi, sexy, nada mais a declarar além de ue é um adolescente com um miche lindo de 2 metros *.*


Ateneu

Trecho sem continuação de um conto ao acaso...

Alex correu para dentro da sala e atirou-se a Ateneu numa excitação louca, envolvendo o peito adulto e muito maior que o seu próprio, num quente abraço.

-Meu belo gigante, não se envolva com outros na rua, viu?*Ele brincou indiscretamente, tirando um sorriso do homem sério, que lhe retribuiu o gesto de carinho o erguendo pela cintura o prendendo num beijo forte e invasor. Alex perdeu o fôlego... Ele sempre o deixava assim desorientado... talvez por isso não conseguisse lhe negar nada.

Eles se separam indo pra sala, o grego estava atrasado para se encontrar com um cliente, e sua esposa estava fazendo um belo jantar para os três.

Se despediram então e Alex foi rondar o cheiro agradável de comida italiana que chegava da cozinha, abraçando Amai por trás lhe beijando o pescoço. Ela sorriu, erguendo o pirex exibindo seu tentador feito.

-Mas tá cru.*Alex reclamou, subitamente percebendo que depois das duas últimas horas na cama, estava faminto.

-É para o jantar... sobrou recheio se quiser fazer um lanche. Vou tomar banho, estou cheirando a cebola.*Ela informou, lhe cedendo a pia revirada...

Fazer o que? Estômago é estômago, assim nem jantaria. Mas se conformou e fez um belo sanduiche para ambos... Ia levando o alimento para a sala quando ela voltou enrolada numa toalha. Era pequena e agradável com seus longos cabelos negros presos num coque, e sempre o sorriso gentil que o animava.

-Vem comer.*Ele chamou convidativo, há semanas que vinha pensando que afinal podiam formar um belo trio os três, desde que conseguissem convencer o marido da moça a ceder espaço á amizade de ambos.

Amai sorriu, não se fazendo de rogada, sentou-se no encosto do sofá, as belas cochas á mostra. Nada que Alex já não tivesse visto, mas a intimidade entre ambos lhe aquecia o amor pela mulher. Ao se estender para pegar o lanche, meio de mal jeito, foi pão e recheio para o chão...ambos se abaixaram para pegar, corpos colados, Amai sorriu mais.

-Nós podíamos ser mais amigos, você não concorda?*Ele ofereceu casual, abraçando o pescoço do adolescente que seu marido havia trazido pra casa... Ao contrario das conquistas anteriores do companheiro, Alex era muito querido pra ela, sempre gentil, alegre e espontâneo. E os dois ficavam uma gracinha juntos...estava curiosa para saber como ela ficaria com ele...

-Amai se quiser podemos tentar...*Ele anuiu, sentindo o contato perfeito dela se encaixando em sua cocha erguida enquanto ele estava de joelhos... A cintura tão fina e lisa cabia em suas mãos, as cochas estendiam-se como uma continuação dele, estava encantado com o corpo pequeno, róseo e delicado da moça... Acariciava-lhe as costas, pronto a se levantar com ela quando o marido chegou...

Era cedo demais, certamente o encontro com o cliente não deu certo, e também era cedo demais pros três. Foi o primeiro contato do jovem com a garota, mas dava-se a entender justamente o contrario...Alex tentou se levantar para explicar, mas foi jogado com uma bofetada contra a parede. Ateneu estava furioso, puxou a esposa pelos cabelos a jogando do lado oposto, a arrastando pra outra sala, fechando a porta.

-NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!*Ela gritou com raiva pela dor, sem no entanto revidar as agressões...na posição que estava preferia se manter equilibrada...

-Quem lhe deu permissão pra se aproximar dele?*O grego intimou possesso, se fosse outra pessoa lhe arrebentaria ali mesmo, mas conhecia a esposa demais para partir para a agressão tão extremadamente.

-Somos amigos.*Ela desmentiu com calma, arrumando a toalha sobre o corpo, prendendo o cabelo que se soltou.

-Se voltar a tocá-lo eu a matarei.*A ameaça era verdadeira, ela sabia, nem por isso o amava menos. Que fosse, sua curiosidade em relação ao garoto não valia o fim de seu casamento e de uma relação tão sólida.

-Está bem! Só não desconte nele...é só um garoto...*Ela respondeu, indo para frente do espelho se pondo a escovar os cabelos.

Assunto terminado. Seu marido saiu pra sala...

Alex o olhou temeroso, havia passado dos limites, ouviu a conversa de ambos sem poder evitar e francamente não entendia sua posição. O casal não tinha ciúmes um do outro, então porque ele estava tão furioso.

-Que pensava que estava fazendo?*Ateneu exclamou, o puxando pelo braço para o outro quarto.

-Pare! Não ia acontecer nada que você não soubesse...*Respondeu, sendo sincero. Afinal, não pretendia lhe esconder nada mesmo.

-O que lhe deu a idéia de que algo vá acontecer?*Retrucou jogando-o na cama com violência, fechando a porta.*Você me pertence. Se voltar a se aproximar dela lhe quebro as pernas. *Declarou perigosamente com a cabeça baixa, tom decisivo na voz, desatando o cinto e a braguilha*

-Que...que está fazendo?*Alex gaguejou recuando, dum pulo se pondo em pé... O companheiro o puxou, seu peso o derrubando novamente a cama e o prendendo. Alex gemeu de dor ao sentir seu pescoço sendo apertado.

-Você me pertence...ninguém mais te toca.*O grego sussurrou prendendo os braços do garoto com as mãos firme á cama, abrindo-lhe as pernas com as próprias, o peso exagerado do homem feito machucava e aturdia o garoto.

Ele se debateu, recusando-se a ceder, com medo de ser ferido.

-Pare com isso, está certo, mas não precisa fazer isso pra me provar...sou seu.*Ele gemeu trincando os dentes, procurando agüentar o apertão nas costas ao ser forçado contra o lençol com o quadril erguido. O outro sorriu, cabelo negro cheio caindo ao rosto, queixo másculo, quadrado e imponente erguendo-se acima de sua visão, tomando-o num beijo forte e grosseiro, que lhe toldava todo ar e a boca...ele arfou vermelho, sentindo o sexo rijo forçar-se contra seu quadril, ele estava sendo despido...cerrou os olhos engolindo o bolo no estômago, a fome que lhe devorava, a ânsia de ceder...

Retribuiu ao beijo como pode, apressado, abrindo mais as pernas e recuando, a dor nas costas estava lhe matando...as cochas foram acariciadas com violência, percorrendo-o com as mãos enorme. Era um peso maravilhoso contra seu corpo quente, que se revirava e se roçava contra si sinuosamente... sentiu o peito largo, áspero do namorado arranhar roçando seus mamilos. Pulsante e quente, juntando as peles quentes e desejosas.

O corpo de Alex foi explorado com pressa e avidez, invadido de uma vez pelas mãos que apertaram e ergueram suas nádegas as separando, invadindo-o com os dedos...Ele arquejou e gemeu, mordendo o ombro do companheiro que sorriu. Seguiram-se rápidas e fortes estocadas dos dedos grossos , vasculhando-o... ele se retesou quadril empinado, arquejante as costas, olhos arregalados, dessa vez se agarrando as costas largas, as arranhando...Quase desmaiou com o choque ao sentir o próprio sexo tocar o ventre do namorado, rijo e ereto, sendo preso nesse curto espaço que os separava, afastando a glande para trás a abrindo...ele soltou um grito agudo, cheio de intensidade e paixão, pedindo pela invasão...

De uma vez só o membro o cortou dolorosamente opressivo e sufocante, chegando a seu fundo, o erguendo pra cima no abraço apertado que o prendia a aquela posição... Foram inúmeras investidas violentas e exigentes, enquanto as mãos do grego alcançavam toda extensão de suas nádegas as tomando nas mãos, o subindo e descendo com gemidos satisfeitos, excitados...

Alex sem apoio, vivia solto cada movimento, deleitado quente e suado, ele gemia abafado tremendo com o sexo que se esconde queima e acaba com suas forças, num amar que se parece mais um estupro, aconchegante e forte, rasgando a resistência a diluindo em leite e desejo. E a cada abalada ele se segura ante a sensação de gozar... um passo a mais pra sua fraqueza, o sexo escorre como lava, extinguindo-se em seu interior com um grito, nada que o segure a consciência, um delírio que se perde nas entranhas de sua pele, irradia nos risos soltos, nos beijos calmos...impossível não se encantar, possível não se apaixonar diante daquele homem. Então ele o segura e o deita, ainda dentro dele, ainda uma continuação de sua alegria.

-Mude-se pra cá...*O namorado lhe sussurra confidencial no ouvido, ele estremece arrepiado, segurando-se para não beijá-lo.

-Meus pais não aceitariam.*O jovem responde temendo desagradá-lo, naquele momento a união é forte, não quer abalá-la...

-Falo com eles.*Foi a decisão simples, apaixonada do miche, deitando o namorado junto ao pescoço para adormecê-lo, estava seguro. Naquele momento nada o tiraria de seus braços, e ele não se atreveria a lhe negar nada...

Alex tentou explicar, mas estava dolorido e muito cansado, e o ombro de seu gigante lhe oferecia um conforto irrecusável...ele beijou o pescoço largo do namorado, e não respondeu... Pela manhã as coisas se ajeitaria, por hoje bastava fazerem as pazes com a bela companheira no quarto ao lado e terem um confortável jantar vendo vídeo...

Owari...


End file.
